


Spy

by Chick_Hicks



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick_Hicks/pseuds/Chick_Hicks
Summary: Karr trying to teach Felicity on how to be a spy





	Spy

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very good with fanfictions so this may suck like my previous fanfic 
> 
> But
> 
> This fanfic is for a friend of mine on deviantart and the characters Agent Turbo and Karr Redline belong to her x3
> 
> Hope ya like it buddeh!

''So Uncle Karr, what is-''

'' _It's Sir for you,_ also there are plenty of things you will have to learn'' Karr sighed while looking at the small blue Jaguar in front of him

''Oh relax Karr, she's young, no need to already start the difficult tasks'' A midnight blue Audi R8 drove over to Karr ''besides you should probably tell her things about our jobs first before trying to teach her something she wouldn't understand'' 

''No it's okay sis, I really... uhm want to be a spy so I don't mind any challenges Uncl- I mean, sir, gives me'' Felicity smiled.

The old silver BMW just glared at the direction of the Audi before turning to Felicity.

''Alright fine,'' He decided to speak to her first before giving her any hard missions, ''First things first, before even  _trying_ to be a spy, you MUST be aware of your surroundings!, being a spy is dangerous and if you continue being clumsy you'll just end up like your father,'' he started circling around her ''Although, there are obviously ways to escape lemons, rookies like you stand no chance against them..'' He sighed.

Felicity spoke up then ''I promise I will try my best sir!''

He just gave her a questioning look ''heh I guess you were serious about being a spy'' then he proceeded ''Alright then, I'll tell you some things first before we try any missions, if you fail any of them you'd be as good as dead in the tires of the lemons'' That resulted him getting a glare from Turbo.

 

* * *

 

''Be aware, be smart, hide in plain sight, try to-''

''Hey sis, I know you are trying your best on being a spy, but shouldn't you rest a bit?'' Turbo looked over at Felicity worriedly, the kid had spent her entire evening repeating and trying to do what Karr told her. She never thought Felicity would be this dedicated to something, until it clicked in her mind   
 _She's doing this for father.._ ''Hey sis, I know for who you're doing this, but you will pass out! this work is way too much for a young small car like you'' she tried to explain.

'' I know sis, but I really wanna do this for dad, I may have been very young when lemons got father, but it always makes me sad how much his death affects dad..'' Felicity looked down then, kicking some small rock on the ground.

''Oh Felicity..'' Turbo sighed, ''How about we go get some ice cream and then resume to whatever you were doing?''

Her face lit up when she heard it ''Sure thing sis!''

After that they decided to call it a day and hang out.


End file.
